dubbningsfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Lista över tv-serier som dubbats till svenska
Den här listan samlar alla tecknade serier som visats med svenskt tal. Listan *101 dalmatiner - serien *Abbott & Costello *Addams Family (1973) *Adventure Time *Adventures of Peter Pan *Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3 *Aaah! Riktiga monster! *Aladdin - serien *All Grown Up *Alvin och gänget!!! *American Dragon: Jake Long *Angelina Ballerina *Angry Beavers *Arthur *Atomic Betty *Augie Doggie & Doggy Daddy *Babar *Bakugan *Bambubjörnarna *Barbapappa *Barkey *Bananer i Pyjamas *Batman - The Animated Series *Batman - The Brave and the Bold *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Beyblade *Bibelns Äventyr *Biker Mice from Mars *Bluffarna *Bob i Flaskan *Bobbys Värld *Boken om Puh *Bonkers *Bosse Bogseringsbåt *Brandman Sam *Brandy & Herr Morris *Bravestarr *Brum *Bumbibjörnarna *Buzz Lightyear: Rymdjägare *Byggare Bob *Camp Candy *Camp Lazlo *Candy Candy *Casper and the Angels *Casper, the friendly ghost *Catdog *Chipmunkarna *Chowder *Corneil & Bernie *Cow & Chicken *Cubix *Danny Phantom *Darkwing Duck *Dave Barbaren *Den fabulöst festliga farmen *Den Lilla Sjöjungfrun (Saban) *Den Lilla Sjöjungfrun (Disney) *Den magiska skolbussen *Den unge Robin Hood *Dexters Labratorium *De borttappade leksakerna *De flygande björnarna *Delfy *Denver - Den siste dinosaurien *Dennis *Det surrar om Maggie *Det var en gång - Rymden *Det var en gång - Tidernas Äventyr *Dexters Labratorium *Digimon *Dink - den lille dinosaurien *Dino-Riders *Djungelboken (Anime) *Djungelboken (SVT) *Djungeldjuret Hugo *Djungelpatrullen *Djurgården *Donkey Kong Country *Dora utforskaren *Doug (Disney) *Doug *Dr. Snuggles *Dragon Ball Z *Droiderna *Duck Dodgers *DuckTales *Duel Masters *Dundermusen *Ed Edd & Eddy *Ekorrpojken *Elias - den lilla räddningsbåten *En cell-sam historia *Ersättarna *Evil Con Carne *FairlyOdd Parents *Familjen Addams *Familjen Flinta *Familjen Utter *Fantomen 2040 *Fantastic Four *Familjen Vavaddå *Felix the Cat *Fievel's American Tales *Fifi och blomsterfröna *Fillmore *Flintstones Kids *Flygplanet Jimbo *Fosters hem för påhittade vänner *Framtidens Batman *Franklin *Freakazoid! *Funky Phantom *Får i storstan *Gadget & Gadgentinis *Gravity Falls *Greve Duckula *Grymma sagor med Billy & Mandy *Gullivers resor (Saban) *Gumball *Gösta och spökjägarna *Hacke Hackspett *Harry och hans hink med dinosaurier *Hamtaro *He-Man *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Helgen med gänget *Herkules (tv-serie) *Hey Arnold! *Hos Musse *Hong Kong Phooey *Hi Hi Puffy Amy Yumi Show *Huckleberry Hound *Hulken *Hurra för Kalle! *Häxan Winnie *Jake och Piraterna i Landet Ingenstans *James Bond Jr. *Jasper Pingvin *Jetsons *Jim Guldknapp *Jimmy Neutron *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *Jordgubbs-Lisa *Josie and the Pussycats *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space *Junipher Lee *Justice Leauge *Järnmannen *Kapten N *Karate Kid *Karl-Alfred *Katten Eek *Katten Gustaf *Katten Nisse *Kipper *Kejsarens nya skola *Ketchupvampyrerna *Kim Possible *Klass 3000 *Knasen *Koalabröderna *Kodnamn Grannungarna *Kom Igen Diego! *Kommissarie Gadget *Kommissarie Gadget (2015) *Krambjörnarna *Kurage, den hariga hunden *Landet för längesedan (tv-serie) *Lassie (2015) *Legenden om Tarzan *Lejonvakten *Lilo & Stitch - serien *Lloyd i Rymden *Looney Tunes *Louie & Co *Luftens hjältar *Lucky Luke *Lyskompisarna *Långbens galna gäng *Macross *Magnus & Myggan *MASK *Masken *Maxies Värld *Meckar-Micke *Megas XLR *Mike, Lu & Og *Min klasskompis är en apa *Mina vänner Tiger & Puh *Mucha Lucha! *Musse Pigg (tv-serie) *Musses Klubbhus *Musses Verkstad *My Little Pony *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Mästerdetektiven Droopy *Noaks Ö *Noddy *Nya Äventyr med Nalle Puh *Oliver Twist (Saban) *Ovid och hans gäng *Quack Pack *Quick Draw McGraw *Ozzy och Drix *Pepper Ann *Peter Pan and the Pirates *Pet Alien *Piggley Winks Äventyr *Piff & Puff - Räddningspatrullen *Pinky och Hjärnan *Pirater i mörka vatten *Pokémon *Popples *Postis Per *Powerpuffpinglorna *Powerpuffpingorna (2016) *Power Rangers *Prinsessan Sissi *Prins Valiant - Drömmen om Camelot *Pål Plutt *Rackarungen *Rai Grottpojken *Rasmus Nalle *Rasten *Raw Toonage *Ren & Stimpy *Richard Scarrys Äventyrsvärd *Richie Rich *Robocop *Robotech *Robotboy *Ronja Rövardotter (Anime) *Rorri Racerbil *Rosa Pantern *Rockos moderna liv *Rugrats *Sabrina - Den animerade serien *Sabrinas hemliga liv *Sagor från Zoo *Sailor Moon *Samurai Jack *Sandybell *Scooby-Doo! Mysteriegänget *Scooby-Doo, Where are You? *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *Seaside Hotel *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo: Get a clue! *Skogsfamiljerna *Smurfarna *Små Einsteins *Små äventyr med Nalle Puh *Snobben *Snobben och hans vänner *Snorklarna *Sofia den första *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Sylvester och Pips mysterier *Simpsons *Snagglepuss *Spindelmannen *Sportfånarna *Stanley *Starla och Juvelriddarna *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Stålmannen *Svampbob Fyrkant *Swat Kats - Katter med klös *Super Mario Super Show *SuperTed *T-Rex *Taz-Mania *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *Tess & Ubbe *Teskedsgumman (Anime) *Tidspatrullen *The Cat in the Hat knows a lot about that! *The Garfield Show *The Looney Tunes Show *The New Archies *The New Batman Adventures *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The New Scooby Doo Mysteries *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest *The Real Ghostbusters *The Scooby-Doo Show *The Tom & Jerry Show *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo *The New Scrappy-Doo and Scooby Doo Show *The Wild Thornberrys *Totally Spies! *The Legend of Zelda *Thomas och Vännerna *Tom & Jerry *Tom & Jerry Kids *The Tick *Thundercats *Tillbaka till Framtiden *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tintin (1990) *Tintins Äventyr (Belvision) *Tjalle Tvärvigg *Top Cat *Total Drama Action *Total Drama Island *Tracey McBean *Trasdockorna *Transformers *Tre små spöken *Trollsagor *Trollz *Tvillingarna Kramp *UBOS *Wacky Races *Walter Melon *Wally Gator *Valpen Scooby-Doo *Widget *Willy - Späckhuggaren *Winx Club *WITCH *Wuzzlarna *Våran Scooby-Doo *X-Men *Xaolin Showdown *Yo Yogi *Yogi's Space Race *Yogi Björn *Yu-Gi-Oh *Zorro (1983)